Olhos Brancos
by Silva- chan
Summary: Essa é uma história sobre pássaros dentro de um clã com olhos que tudo viam e que, ainda assim, era feito de cegos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Eu só queria deixar registrado meu 'amém Pandora Imperatrix' por colaborar no processo criativo dessa fanfic e por betar tudo bem feliz (ou não).**

 **.**

 **Sumário:** Essa é uma história sobre pássaros dentro de um clã com olhos que tudo viam e que, ainda assim, era feito de cegos.

* * *

 **Olhos Brancos**

Era uma vez, num reino não tão distante assim, em que não havia monarquia, porém havia nobreza. Nesse "reino", de nome Konohagakure no Sato, havia uma grande família de nobres que viviam em um "castelo" — um complexo, para ser mais exata. Essa família era conhecida como Clã Hyuuga. Conta-se que eles eram um clã tão antigo quanto a própria existência dos shinobi, guardando com suas restritas leis o sangue puro do próprio Otsutsuki Hamura, irmão fraterno do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, Otsutsuki Hagoromo, e filho de Otsutsuki Kaguya. Os olhos brancos, sem pupilas, a pele também branca e os cabelos lisos e castanhos eram os traços que os destacavam na multidão. Outro traço facilmente associado a eles era o orgulho, a elegância, o tradicionalismo e a riqueza. Se diziam o clã mais poderoso de Konoha, vivendo numa eterna rivalidade com o clã Uchiha, enquanto vagavam pelas ruas de cabeça erguida exibindo suas aparência e etiqueta impecáveis.

Se perguntassem ao líder da vila, o Hokage, de que modo ele poderia descrever os Hyuuga, ele provavelmente lhe diria que é um clã de ótimos guerreiros, diplomatas formidáveis, servos leais e que seguia uma organização interna única.

 _Único_ realmente é um adjetivo que se aplicaria aos Hyuuga.

Eles possuem _olhos únicos._

Eles possuem um _estilo de batalha único._

Eles possuem _modos de fazer política únicos._

Eles possuem uma _estrutura única._

Acontece que, entre paredes brancas, pisos e pilastras de escuras madeiras nobres, mobílias tradicionais e caras, vasos, esculturas e pratarias de luxo, viviam homens e mulheres segregados por um regime de castas. Selos marcados no centro da testa de homens e mulheres do clã determinavam o futuro de cada um deles. E é no seio dessa família que essa história começa.

A tragédia se inicia a partir do momento em que o líder Hyuuga anunciou a chegada de seu herdeiro e o irmão mais novo deste. No colo do líder, dois meninos gêmeos, saudáveis e robustos observavam através de sensíveis olhos alvos, pela primeira vez, o grupo de homens idosos que mais tarde os forçaria a quebrar seus laços como irmãos. Os anciãos.

O mais velho e herdeiro da liderança do clã, Hyuuga Hiashi, teve seu nascimento comemorado e foi exibido com orgulho pelo pai. O mais novo, no entanto, passou seus dois primeiros dias de vida sendo segurado pelas mãos trêmulas da mãe. Sendo banhado pelas lágrimas dela. Hyuuga Hizashi, não foi comemorado pelo simples fato de que, ao nascer poucos minutos depois, havia sido sentenciado a servir o irmão mais velho até a morte. Literalmente.

Hiashi e Hizashi eram gêmeos idênticos e até seus próprios pais os confundiam. A ama de leite foi a primeira a começar a diferenciá-los pelas vestes. Os tecidos mais finos eram sempre reservados para o herdeiro, enquanto ao mais novo cabiam as mesmas roupas tradicionais que o resto das crianças do clã. Era como aquele clichê de irmãos gêmeos em contos infantis: um crescia como príncipe e outro como plebeu, ambos tendo sido separados durante o nascimento. Só que nesse caso Hiashi e Hizashi nunca foram fisicamente afastados. Seu distanciamento era cultural, mental e emocional. Anos de tradição Hyuuga ditavam que o mais velho nascera para ser o líder, enquanto o mais novo nascera para servir ao líder.

No começo, por volta dos três primeiros anos, os gêmeos ainda buscavam brincar juntos, ainda riam juntos, ainda eram ninados pela mãe juntos. Mas no terceiro aniversário do herdeiro, como ditava a tradição, tudo começou a mudar drasticamente. Hiashi ganhou inúmeros presentes e foi banhado de atenção. Seu aniversário estava sendo festejado e como toda e qualquer criança comum, ele adorou toda a atenção e a liberdade para brincar com outras crianças. Puxava o irmão pela mão por todos os lados enquanto ria, até que seu pai os separou. Viu sua mãe pedir algo angustiada para o pai, pedindo que ele esperasse para fazer algo e não entendeu muito bem. Hiashi assistiu despreocupado o pai levar Hizashi para outro cômodo da casa. Não o viu pelo resto da noite. Nem nos dois dias seguintes. Anos depois, Hiashi não se lembraria muito dessa noite, apesar de seus pais o fazerem.

No seu aniversário de três anos, Hizashi percebeu que algumas pessoas lhe observavam com simpatia nos olhos, que sua mãe o vigiava como um falcão enquanto tremia levemente. Ele não ganhou presentes como o irmão, mas sabia que Hiashi ia brincar com consigo usando seus novos brinquedos de qualquer forma. Então não se importou. As pessoas pareciam se recusar a parabenizá-lo, mas como ele estava correndo brincando com as outras crianças, ele ignorou. Porém, foi quando seu pai o pegou no colo que ele percebeu que aquela sensação de que algo ruim ia acontecer piorou. Anos depois, Hizashi ainda iria se lembrar do olhar confuso do irmão, das lágrimas nos olhos da mãe pedindo para adiar o que seu pai desejava fazer, e do olhar baixo de todos os homens e mulheres do ramo secundário enquanto seu pai o afastava da festa. Ele se lembrava do pai trancar a porta, sentá-lo num futon e encostar a própria testa na sua enquanto algumas poucas lágrimas caiam.

Foi a primeira e última vez que viu aquele homem chorar.

Com os dedos grandes emaranhados no cabelo do filho, mantendo-o parado com testa contra testa longamente, o homem havia quebrado por um momento. Então, quando se afastara, acariciando a testa da criança, ele havia dito:

"— Quando percebemos que vocês eram gêmeos, sua mãe começou a rezar fervorosamente para que um de vocês morresse no útero ou no parto. Eu nunca entendi porque ela fazia isso quando se é uma benção receber gêmeos homens e saudáveis como herdeiros. Três anos depois... Acho que finalmente entendo o porquê. É mais fácil selar o filho do outro, do que amaldiçoar o próprio filho."

O homem havia secado suas lágrimas e endurecido novamente sua expressão ao voltar a falar "— Prometa-me, Hizashi, que você sempre irá cuidar de seu irmão, que sempre o protegerá e o auxiliará. Prometa-me que você se tornará uma extensão dele. Não só porque ele é o herdeiro do clã, mas também porque é o seu irmão". Ainda meio confuso, a criança prometera e ao fazê-lo, uma mão tocara sua testa. Infelizmente, dessa vez não havia nada delicado no toque. Só havia dor. Décadas depois, quando sua esposa conversava com ele sobre isso, Hizashi ainda se lembraria da fala do pai e principalmente, se lembraria do toque dele em sua testa. Havia sido a última vez que o homem tocara aquele lugar específico do filho.

Depois daquele momento, o Selo Amaldiçoado da Família Principal passou a ser utilizado como referencia para diferenciá-lo de seu irmão, e mais importante: passou a garantir seu futuro servindo o próprio irmão, o herdeiro da família principal quisesse ele _ou não._

Daquele ponto em diante um abismo começara a ser formado entre os irmãos. Hiashi recebia treinamento especial do pai no qual aprendia diplomacia; técnicas secretas do clã reservadas à souke; política; e como administrar o clã. Hizashi, por sua vez, levava a mesma vida que todos os outros membros do clã que seguiam a carreira ninja. Ele treinava o estilo de luta de seu clã, fazia missões e servia na guerra para proteger os Hyuuga. Nada a mais, nada a menos. Cada dia a mais, o príncipe era preparado para reinar e o plebeu para servir. Cada dia a mais, Hiashi acreditava que era seu destino ser o líder do clã — não importava se seu irmão era tão forte quanto ele em uma batalha e por vezes o superava, afinal, sendo gêmeos, isso era de se esperar, ou era isso o que ele pensava — enquanto seu irmão era forçado à aceitar sua posição de submissão.

Hizashi não tinha amor por servir. Hizashi não acreditava na superioridade Hyuuga sobre os outros clãs, muito menos na superioridade da souke sobre a bunke, pois ele sempre fôra tão forte quanto o irmão. , Afinal, apesar de supostamente ser proibido, uma ou outra vez, Hiashi se enfurecera com o pai e com todas aquelas restrições do clã que prendiam todos seus membros em uma gaiola dourada e, no escuro da noite, acordara Hizashi e tentara ensiná-lo uma ou outro jutsu da souke. "Por que é para isso que os irmãos servem, não é Hizashi? E, aliás, como Otou-san acha que você vai me proteger, se você não sabe o máximo de jutsu possíveis? Nós dois sabemos que nossas lutas sempre empatam. Otouto nunca foi mais forte do que eu — e ele ria —, mas nunca foi mais fraco também. Acho que sermos gêmeos influencia. Então, não vejo problema algum. Em tempos de guerra, precisamos de toda a força possível" justificava o mais velho aos sussurros quando Hizashi hesitava.

Hizashi nunca acreditou também, nos sussurros pelas paredes brancas de sua casa, que diziam que seu pai não o amava, que sua mãe não o amava e que seu irmão não o amava. Ele sabia melhor! Ah, como ele sabia melhor! Sua mãe chorara seu parto porque o amava demais para desejar esse futuro de servidão para ele, certo? Seu pai chorara aquela vez antes de selá-lo porque também o amava demais para desejar tal futuro para ele, certo? E Hiashi... Hiashi sempre o amou de dentro de seu pequeno castelo forjado pela souke. Sem lágrimas e com poucos sorrisos,com certeza, mas estava ali. Estava ali quando Hiashi sussurrava que ambos eram igualmente fortes. Estava ali quando Hiashi franzia o rosto ao vê-lo se arrumar para lutar na guerra. Estava ali quando Hiashi respirava aliviado ao ver o irmão voltar vivo de mais uma batalha. Estava ali. Estava sempre ali, certo?

 _Certo?_

Ele não tinha razões para dar ouvidos a alguns homens ressentidos por nascerem destinados a servir, perdendo a chance de fazer uso de seu total potencial. Eles foram destinados a isso, afinal. Não existe nenhum modo de mudar o futuro. _Certo?_

 _Continua_

* * *

 _._

 _Eu preciso parar de ter ideias pra fics e terminar as minhas outras, mas não consigo resistir._

 _Gostaram?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Se fosse meu as mulheres teriam mais destaque.

 **Olhos Brancos**

A mansão Hyuuga era como uma enorme retângulo. Suas grossas arestas eram dezenas de quartos intercalados por alguns espaços comuns e a área no centro do complexo não era nada mais que um pátio com algumas árvores. Uma parte específica era designada para a família principal, bem ao centro e ao fundo, oposta à entrada, enquanto outra parte, as laterais, estavam salpicadas de núcleos familiares da rama secundária. Portanto, quando anunciaram que Hiashi devia se casar, já era de se esperar que os irmãos conhecessem a escolhida pelo menos de vista. Seu nome era Hyuuga Hikari.

Ela era bonita. Não a mais bonita entre todas as mulheres, mas bonita mesmo assim. A beleza da mulher se destacava quando você a observava com atenção, não no meio da multidão. Seu cabelo era azulado, uma cor incomum entre os Hyuuga, mas todo resto seguia o padrão físico do clã. Seis meses depois, antes da cerimônia do casamento, isso era tudo que Hiashi e Hizashi sabiam sobre ela. No entanto, isso não importava. Hiashi carregava uma posição política e, como quase tudo em sua vida desde que havia nascido, ele não tinha o luxo de optar por aceitar ou não.

Estranhamente o casamento funcionou. Não funcionou no estilo clichê em que o casal entra em um casamento por conveniência, se apaixona e passa a viver em um conto de fadas, e sim como um relacionamento que começa sem base alguma e se desenvolve para algum tipo de companheirismo. Amizade talvez. O simples fato de que eles não estavam em constante pé de guerra e conseguiam levar suas obrigações matrimoniais a diante era bom o suficiente. Isso bastava.

Hiashi costumava dizer que isso era melhor que nada. Porém, nas raras vezes que estavam só eles - só dois gêmeos idênticos presos nas teias do destino, e ambos não queriam fazer nada além de olhar para o céu e conversar qualquer coisa que não fosse sobre política ou comércio - o homem admitia aos sussurros que ele faria de tudo para que Hizashi pudesse escolher uma esposa e viver um matrimônio melhor que o dele.

Infelizmente, esses sussurros não passaram disso: palavras perdidas na noite.

Pouco mais de dois anos depois,Hizashi estava sentado ao lado de sua nova esposa em uma cerimônia de casamento. Mahina era a filha de um Hyuuga mais radical, então, para impedir que ele iniciasse um levante dentro do clã, ela e Hizashi deviam se casar. Isso apaziguaria o homem. Ou deveria apaziguar. Hizashi podia não ser um membro da casa principal, mas como irmão do líder, isso era suficiente. Isso bastava.

Aliás, naqueles anos, todas as decisões dentro do clã que misturavam política e a vida privada dos gêmeos eram pautadas sob a premissa de que seria "suficiente". Não era bom, mas não era também ruim. Era um meio termo. Aqueles gestos bastavam, era isso que eles pensavam. Ah!, mas estavam errados. Em um clã rico, poderoso e tradicional como o deles, as pessoas não sabem quando parar. Elas querem mais. Elas precisam de mais.

O poder por si só vicia, mas a vitória? Vencer é como uma droga. Você sempre busca uma segunda dose. Sempre.

E foi isso que Hisoka, o pai da esposa de Hizashi fez. Ele sentia que o casamento da filha era uma vitória, um sinal de debilidade da souke. Ele não soube parar. Em menos de um ano depois de ver a filha ser entregue para um casamento sem uma gota sequer de amor ou interesse mútuo, o homem tocou seus planos com ainda mais vigor. Tinha certeza que teria sucesso. Certeza que venceria.

Era um tolo.

Quando Hiashi soube das maquinações de Hisoka, convocou uma reunião com toda a bunke e em um jogo de frieza que poucos conseguiam, convidou o outro a se sentar com a família principal. Fez com que sua própria esposa, Hikari, servisse chá ao homem sob o olhar atento de todos. Virando-se para o clã, Hiashi começou um discurso sobre lealdade e tradição. Poucos entenderam o real significado daquele discurso até que Hiashi se levantou e sem qualquer aviso prévio ativou o selo no senhor ao seu lado. O clã inteiro assistiu em silêncio o modo que o líder manteve o selo ativado até que os gemidos de dor cessassem e o próprio Hizashi desse o homem como morto. Foi aí que o vencedor terminou sendo derrotado diante dos olhos assustados da própria filha. Hiashi ordenou que o homem fosse cremado, mas não permitiu que qualquer urna fosse feita. As cinzas dele foram depositadas na Floresta da Morte. Assim, nenhum de seus seguidores poderiam chorar a morte do líder do levante e talvez, com o tempo, até esqueceriam totalmente da existência dele.

Os sussurros entre a bunke para derrubar a souke se fortaleceram por alguns dias, mas sem líder a ideia logo morreu. Hizashi ouvia tudo com o coração apertado. As vezes odiava o irmão. As vezes odiava o destino. Mas a maior arte do tempo ele só abaixava a cabeça e entendia que havia sido uma atitude necessária e se mantinha ao lado do irmão mais velho. Sua esposa, porém, após ver o pai morrer de forma tão cruel, se recusava a ouvir as justificativas do marido. As ideias do pai se espalharam pela mente dela como se fosse fogo provido de boa oferta de oxigênio e quando mais o tempo passava, mais tentava fazer Hizashi a liderar um levante.

Mas quem era ela para conseguir seguir os passos do pai? Hizashi era fiel ao irmão e só ia ao encontro à esposa no escuro da noite ou nos horários de refeição, ele apenas a ignorava. Perante o resto do clã, Mahina era apenas uma mulher amarga com uma posição privilegiada na bunke. Mulheres não tinham voz alguma e uma mulher casada ao membro da segunda casa mais fiel ao líder era vista como uma traidora. Não era confiável.

Hizashi não falava sobre o comportamento da mulher, mas Hiashi sabia. Em um clã com olhos que tudo vêem e paredes que ouvem, não era difícil de fazer a notícia correr. Não a matou em respeito ao irmão, mas ainda podia intimidá-la. Quando a encontrava nos corredores, fazia questão de parar e a encarar, com ou sem Hizashi ao seu lado seguindo-o como um guardião fiel. Também a isolou do clã. Já não era mais convidada para reuniões gerais ou para aos comemorações dentro dos limites do território Hyuuga e, se não tinha uma missão designada pelo Hokage, o próprio líder do clã repassava sua dose de obrigações para ela.

Por causa disso, Hikari e Mahina eram mantidas separadas e por onde Hiashi passasse, a segunda mudava de caminho só para não vê-lo. Ela não queria ter que lidar com o homem que havia matado seu pai, ainda que fosse o líder do clã e seu cunhado. O mesmo homem que não havia se levantado com o conselho para impedir que ela se casasse com irmão dele apenas para garantir a própria posição. Então toda noite, quando voltava para o quarto, Hizashi tinha que olhar no rosto de uma esposa que odiava (com todas as forças, diga-se de passagem) seu irmão mais velho.

Foi nesse ponto que a vida dos gêmeos mudou de vez para pior. A vida inteira dos dois havia sido como andar na beira de um precipício, o casamento de Hizashi foi apenas o chute que os derrubou. Daí para frente, tudo se tornou uma queda que parecia não ter fim, mas tinha. Uma tragédia os esperava.

Enquanto a esposa do irmão mais velho sofria dificuldades para engravidar desde que se casou, não demorou muito para que Hizashi descobrisse que ele teria um filho. Mahina estava grávida. Quando ela contou, ambos não sabiam como reagir. Os casais geralmente ficam felizes quando descobrem que há uma criança a caminho, mas eles sabiam que mais que qualquer outra criança Hyuuga, o filho deles sofreria simplesmente por nascer. Após a descoberta, ele só conseguia ouvir seus pensamentos desejando, dia e noite, que a esposa abortasse. Ela nunca o fez. Não tinha a coragem necessária no início e quando o resto do clã descobriu já era tarde de mais.

O bebê, Neji, nasceu forte e saudável no dia 3 de julho, no auge do verão.

Ninando a criança pela primeira vez nos braços, Hizashi se sentiu o pior dos homens por ter desejado a morte de tal criatura. Bastou ver o irmão cruzar o pátio para admitir para si mesmo que, talvez, desejar a morte do próprio filho era uma das maiores demonstrações de seu amor para com ele. Ainda assim, quando o homem viu que a esposa dormia, levou o recém-nascido até Hiashi e o apresentou.

Nunca na vida de ambos, eles ficaram tão felizes e tão presos em profundo estado de melancolia. Hiashi segurara Neji com um sorriso no rosto, pequeno, porém presente. Congratulara o mais novo e elogiara a criança. Desejava que quando fosse sua vez de ter um filho primogênito, que fosse como essa criança no colo dele naquele momento.

Desejava que seu irmão tivesse nascido na souke, no seu lugar.

Quase um ano depois o destino mostrou que não queria favorecer nenhum irmão e que ignorava todas as preces deles. O destino, essa força natural que o clã Hyuuga colocava num pedestal, nutria algum tipo de rancor contra este mesmo clã e os gêmeos haviam sido particularmente escolhidos para sofrerem na mão dele.

Não demorou para que fosse anunciado que Hikari estava grávida, e não era de um menino saudável como Neji. Desafiando os desejos de todos, a enfermeira anunciou, no dia 27 de Dezembro, a chegada de uma menina.

Uma menina.

Viva e saudável? Sim. Porém seu sexo parecia ser, naquele momento, tão ruim quanto nascer morta.

Do dia em que a gravidez foi anunciada até a hora do parto, Hizashi se pegou desejando que a criança fosse abortada, assim como ocorreu com Neji. Se não houvesse herdeiro, havia a possibilidade de que seu próprio filho não fosse selado por ser a linha sucessória mais próxima. Com herdeiro as coisas mudavam. Então, quando o parto teve início, ele chegou a repetir como um mantra um pedido aos céus para que a criança morresse no parto. E, dessa vez, ele não era o único. Mahina rezava pela mesma coisa enquanto balançava Neji no colo dentro do quarto de ambos.

Apesar de adoecer logo na primeira semana de vida, a criança se manteve bem e viva. Hiashi, apesar da decepção de ter uma menina como herdeira, se viu na obrigação de dar ao menos um nome para a filha quando a segunda semana após o parto se iniciou. Hinata foi o nome escolhido. Um _lugar ao sol_ , apesar de seu cabelo ser da cor do céu noturno como o da mãe.

Hiashi a amava, claro que sim, mas... Era difícil. Ela não era a única criança herdeira de um clã importante nascida naquele ano. Haviam outros. Só que, exceto ela, os outros eram meninos. Sendo um clã tradicional, o nascimento de uma menina como herdeira do clã já era uma vergonha por si só. Sendo um Hyuuga, ter uma menina como primogênita enquanto os outros clãs haviam recebido herdeiros homens era uma vergonha maior ainda.

Então, Hiashi a amava, mas as vezes ele simplesmente não conseguia olhar para Hinata com os olhos de um pai amoroso. E, conforme os dias passavam, ele percebia que Hizashi era cada vez mais incapaz de ocultar seu desprezo pela sobrinha. Hinata pairava sobre a mente deles quase como uma maldição.

E eles não conseguiram lutar contra essa sensação.

Aquela pequena criança que sequer havia aprendido a falar, já havia condenado o primo a carregar o selo amaldiçoado por toda sua vida e servi-la como guardião. Também havia condenado o pai a viver sob a sombra da vergonha de ter sido, por mera maquinação do destino, incapaz de ter um menino como primogênito.

Mas no auge de seu pessimismo, Hiashi as vezes agradecia aos céus que Hinata não havia nascido prematura como todos os médicos apontavam que iria acontecer. Se tivesse o feito, havia aquela assustadora possibilidade de que ela poderia ter recebido o selo com a Kyuubi ao invés daquele Uzumaki loiro. O destino era sádico. Mas não tão sádico, ele acreditava. Mal sabia ele que o portador da Kyuubi seria alvo da atenção de Hinata por todos os anos que viriam.

* * *

Três anos. Por três anos Neji e Hinata, apesar de serem filhos de dois homens que passavam o dia andando juntos para todos os lados como se ainda fossem ligados pelo restrito espaço do útero materno, foram mantidos separados. Os primos não mantinham qualquer tipo de contato um com outro. Mahina não queria deixar que a infância do filho fosse destruída pela futura herdeira em tão tenra idade. Estava decidida a proteger Neji do fantasma do Selo Amaldiçoado pelo tempo que fosse necessário.

O garoto não seria oprimido pela mimada herdeira antes que fosse obrigado a fazê-lo. E Hizashi estava de acordo com isso. E Hiashi aceitava a decisão do casal em silêncio.

Acontece que Hizashi não queria proteger o filho de uma menina mimada. Ele, mais do que qualquer outro no clã, talvez até que a própria mãe de Hinata, sabia que a menina era tudo, menos mimada. Hiashi se parecia mais com o pai deles a cada dia que passava. O homem se tornava mais rígido a cada ano que o tempo consumia. Isso impedia que a pequena herdeira fosse qualquer coisa próxima ao que acreditavam que ela era.

Aliás, pensou Hizashi uma vez, para um clã cheio de olhos que tudo vêem, os Hyuugas eram cegos quando se tratava de sentimentos reais. Eles nunca conseguiram ver o sofrimento dele mesmo e de Hizashi conforme cresciam, e agora eram todos cegos quando se tratava da verdadeira natureza e cotidiano da pequena Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata era perfeita para se tornar uma dama da alta sociedade. Infelizmente isso fazia com que ela não fosse feita do material necessário para ser uma líder do clã. E quanto mais ela crescia, mais a personalidade ganhava características que o pai nada apreciava. E cada vez que ela corria chorando para a mãe, Hiashi observava o ventre plano da esposa. Eles demoraram bastante tempo para que Hikari engravidasse de Hinata, estavam demorando ainda mais para que ela engravidasse novamente e cada dia que passava era uma mensagem do destino avisando que Hiashi não teria o filho homem que tanto desejava.

Hizashi assistiu tudo isso com sentimentos mistos. Sabia que Hinata e Hiashi estavam presos em uma gaiola política repleta dos mais altos fardos, mas cada vez que ele via a menina fraquejar e voltava pra casa para encontrar Neji, mais a linha entre a emoção e a razão se tornava turva.

Hizashi nunca aprendeu a amar Hinata. A cada ano que passava, ele dava mais um passo para longe desse sentimento no que dizia respeito à sobrinha. E Hiashi sabia. E o coração dos dois apertava porque ambos sabiam, mas nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto era trocada. Entretanto, eles não tinham para onde ir. O destino pouco ligava para o sentimento deles.

Então, no aniversário de três anos de Hinata, foi decidido que não havia mais tempo para manter a menina e seu guardião separados. Enquanto tentava se ocultar atrás do pai, a menina finalmente conheceu o primo. Na hora, não pode evitar parar de tentar se esconder e sorrir timidamente para o menino. Quando Neji retribuiu o sorriso e sussurrou para o pai que achava Hinata bonitinha, Hizashi e Hiashi não puderam conter a irritante sensação de que a queda do precipício já estava chegando ao fim.

Foi por isso que Hiashi afirmou com toda a seriedade que cuidaria de Neji. Ele só não sabia que isso iria além de selar o garoto. Naquela mesma época, Konoha estava servindo como sede para as negociações diplomáticas da Vila com Kumogakure e isso ia selar de vez o destino dos gêmeos, além de pôr fim ao período que poderia ser chamado de infância para Hinata e Neji.

* * *

Neji era um gênio. Hizashi sabia. Hiashi sabia. Na tenra idade de 4 anos, Neji exibia um talento natural para as técnicas de luta Hyuuga. Era um prodígio. Seria um líder perfeito para o clã. Mas esse cargo já estava ocupado por uma menina que, apesar de saudável, não parecia progredir muito bem em seus treinos. A frustração de Hiashi com a filha era óbvia. O rancor crescente pela existência da sobrinha e futuro do filho já não era ocultada por Hizashi.

De repente, anos e anos ouvindo os sussurros na bunke surtiram efeito. Desejos acumulados por anos no fundo da mente de Hizashi vieram a tona e ele... Ele odiou a sobrinha. Seu irmão estava falhando continuamente em ter um segundo filho, então bastava... Bastava que Hinata morresse. Sem Hinata ou qualquer outro herdeiro no caminho, Neji tinha uma chance de ser livre.

E isso destruía Hiashi. O olhar do irmão na direção de sua filha era como mil facadas no peito do líder do clã. Ele podia quase sentir a sombra do próprio pai pairando sobre seus ombros e lhe dizendo que era isso que ele ganhava por não disciplinar o irmão. Sempre havia sido muito indulgente com Hizashi, mesmo que fosse dentro de seu jeito reservado e de todas as limitações que o clã impunha sobre eles. Mas enquanto sentia Hizashi exalar uma onda de intenção assassina direcionada para Hinata, Hiashi percebeu que a hora de colocar o irmão no lugar era essa.

Os próximos segundos foram preenchidos com a agonia de Hizashi ao ter seu selo ativado. Hiashi, no entanto, quase xingou o irmão ao perceber que ele havia levado Neji consigo até o dojo. Os olhos assustados do menino recém-selado o perseguiriam em seus pesadelos por décadas.

A partir daquele momento, o menino que sorria fácil deixou de existir. Neji iria se tornar um garoto ainda mais fechado antes do fim do inverno. Esse trauma viria acompanhado de um segundo. Eles ainda não haviam batido no fim da queda-livre. Ainda estavam caindo do precipício.

O desejo de Hizashi para que a sobrinha sumisse ia finalmente tomar forma, só não seria concluído. O destino ainda tinha uma carta na manga e os esperava seco por uma reviravolta.

 _Continua_

* * *

Depois de morrer por um longo período, finalmente retorno das cinzas para postar esse capítulo.

Mais uma vez, amém Pandora Imperatrix por betar essa fic.

.

 **BarbaraGava** , ai menina, ando flopadíssima aqui. Triste. Triste. Boladíssima. Gostou? Amém que gostou! Que hino ❤. Toma aí mais um baby pra ti. Bjs e inté!


End file.
